Afrontando al pasado para vivir el futuro
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Antes era Retornando al pasado para vivir el futuro. Es una historia que surgio de noches de insomnio, ahora no tengo idea que colocar, solo que pasen y lean y juzguen ustedes mismos.
1. Chapter 1

Regrese con nueva historia!

Esta ya la tengo bastante avanzada y hasta casi terminada en mi cabeza, así que será una de las primeras que pueda terminar y publicar en tiempo y forma gracias a que ahora estoy de vacaciones después de mucho tiempo

Las otras historias no las tengo olvidadas y pronto sabrán de ellas (para el que la sigue) con una nueva actualización.

Ahora les dejo con esta nueva locura de mi cabeza.

**Hibari**

Dedicada con mucho cariño a Caelius, fue la primera que escucho de esto y es la que siempre me esta encima para que me ponga a trabajar en las historias, de verdad muchas gracias amiga **o **aprecio mucho lo que haces aunque no te des cuenta.

-¡Me largo!- grito el joven.-No soportare más el ser el títere de ustedes!- fue lo ultimo que la joven le había escuchado decir aquella vez.

La pérdida de su padrino fue sin dudas un duro golpe, pero el joven aprendiz de mago ya no podía soportar más pérdidas, en una extraña circunstancia el último de los merodeadores que permanecía del lado de la orden había perecido.

Eran principios del sexto año, Harry no se hallaba muy bien anímicamente, pero la presencia de sus amigos y de su antiguo profesor de DCAO le habían evitado caer en una profunda depresión durante las vacaciones luego de la perdida de Sirius, pero en una jugarreta del destino, en un ataque a su persona el último recuerdo de sus padres que permanecía a su lado había pasado hacia la siguiente gran aventura.

Ese había sido el colmo, ante tantas perdidas Harry decidió no dejarse estar y tomar parte activa en la inminente guerra, solo que los encargados de la batalla contra Voldemort y responsables de la comunidad mágica no pensaban lo mismo, al impedirle actuar y ver que el número de vidas apagadas aumentaba día tras día le llevaron a tomar aquella decisión, valerse por si mismo, tomando sus cosas desapareció ante la vista de todos…

La orden no pudo encontrarlo, durante largo tiempo lo buscaron, primero en grandes grupos pero luego con el tiempo este fue disminuyendo, la guerra estaba en pleno auge y no podían dejar de prescindir de la mayoría de los voluntarios en buscar al joven Potter, no podían desperdiciar hombres en la búsqueda de alguien que no quería ser encontrado.

El grupo se fue reduciendo tanto hasta ser casi nulo, solamente quedaron aquellos viejos amigos, aquellos que habían compartido con el joven gran parte de su infancia y los tiempos más importantes de sus vidas, pero pese a todo, sus fuerzas también comenzaban a flaquear, día a día ella se preguntaba si algún día podría volverle a ver.

Sin embargo, todo cambio ese día…

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada debo aclarar algunas cosas.

La historia se llama Afrontando el pasado para vivir el futuro, no se que se me cruzo por la cabeza anoche cuando decidí subirla, debe ser el hecho de que eran las 11 de la noche y que hace días que no puedo dormir correctamente.

Hermian vampiress: muchas gracias por dejarme review, espero que este capítulo te guste aunque es más corto que el anterior.

Capítulo 2:

Hogsmeade ya no era lo mismo de antes, los negocios cerrados y las casas con sus ventanas tapiadas a pleno día le daban el aspecto de una ciudad muerta, que es lo que era en realidad, el perfecto paisaje de una ciudad que hace mucho tiempo había perdido la vida.

Algunos negocios como "Las tres escobas" aún permanecían en marcha, era inevitablemente el punto de encuentro de aquellos que buscaban saber de forma segura si algún familiar figuraba en la lista de nombres de las victimas de la guerra y la mayoría de las noches el refugio de muchos que habían perdido todo cuanto tenían durante algún enfrentamiento o solo buscaban donde resguardarse.

El imponente castillo a lo lejos albergaba a los estudiantes ya no solo durante el periodo escolar sino también durante el verano, más que ser un centro de estudio se había convertido con el tiempo en una imponente fortaleza. Las familias habían acordado con su director que dado que Hogwarts sigue siendo el lugar más seguro, les era conveniente dejarles estadía indefinida, libres de las influencias del ministerio o de las manos de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

La desaparición de Harry y la ya inevitable guerra habían logrado la ruptura final de las relaciones entre Cornellius Fudge y Albus Dumbledore, el primero protestaba contra el anciano director de mantener al joven oculto para sus fines, este de forma impasible dejaba en claro que el chico había decidido valerse por si mismo luego del desprecio que el ministerio y el mismo le habían mostrado al ofrecer este su ayuda, temeroso de perder su poder el ministro de magia dejo en claro públicamente que no seguiría apoyando al anciano, pero pese a todo Dumbledore permaneció en su lugar, siendo la figura de esperanza de aquellos que buscaban una.

Loa ataques eran peores cada día, mientras el ministerio y la orden no unieran fuerzas era muy poco lo que ambas partes podrían hacer por separado, y eso se veía claramente todos los días, cada ataque era más terrible que el anterior y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si él regresaría algún día a su lado, si se dignaría a aparecer luego de tanto tiempo y donde se le estaba necesitando demasiado...

Fin capítulo 2


End file.
